


in which ian finds that picture mickey had of him in 4x01

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2015 [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, fic!february15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you missed me?” Ian asked, smug.</p><p>“Who the fuck said that?” Mickey grumbled, taking the nearly-dead cigarette off him and smoking it grumpily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which ian finds that picture mickey had of him in 4x01

                Ian was on day two of his Milkovich house cleaning spree when he finally moved on to the bathroom. He scrubbed at the tub and the sink and scoured the walls and counters with vinegar. He took the shower head off and soaked it in vinegar too, then started clearing out the clutter.

 

                He thought about going through the pile of magazines beside the toilet one by one but gave up when the top three were over two years old. He picked them up as a pile and went to dump them in the kitchen garbage can. The glossy covers slipped on one another and the top half dozen magazines in the pile slid to the floor when he turned the corner to the kitchen.

 

                He dumped what was left of the pile in the garbage and then went back to go pick up the ones he’d dropped. He picked the first one up and as he lifted it the page ruffled and something came loose, a slip of paper fluttering to the floor. He stooped down to pick it up, blinking when his eyes fell on a photograph of him. He smoothed his hand over it and straightened out the wrinkles, looking down at it. He only thought about it for a second before he shoved it in his pocket and bent to pick up the other magazines. He’d ask Mickey about it later.

 

-

 

                It wasn’t until around three the next morning that Ian got a chance to confront Mickey about his discovery. He got in from work to find Mickey using the laptop he’d stolen the week before to stream porn which of course led to Ian bending him over the bed and fucking him hard.

 

                Once they were done and they lay together sharing a smoke and dozing off (or Mickey was, at least) Ian remembered the photo. He leaned over the side of the bed and found his pants, fishing the photo out of the pocket. He shook his boyfriend’s shoulder and took a drag off his smoke.

 

                Mickey groaned softly. “Yeah?”

 

                “What’s this?” he asked, breathing out smoke with his words. He set the photograph on Mickey’s shoulder, balancing it precariously. When he rolled over to look at Ian it slid off of him and he had to reach back to pick it up. He froze when he saw what Ian had handed him and he didn’t speak so Ian did.

 

                “I found it when I was cleaning the bathroom, hidden in a magazine,” he said, watching as Mickey’s face reddened. “Assuming it’s yours.”

 

                “I used it to jerk off,” Mickey told him, rushing over his words and slurring them slightly.

 

                “How come you didn’t just watch porn?” Ian asked, looking over at the laptop that still sat on the edge of the bed.

 

                “Didn’t have a computer,” Mickey replied. “Too easy to get caught anyways.”

 

                “Couldn’t you have just found someone to hook up with?” Ian asked. He knew the answer to all these questions but watching Mickey stammer out the answers and squirm in embarrassment was worth possibly getting punched. “Kev told me about that one lady you hooked up with – with the red hair?”

 

                Mickey snorted. “I was drunk.”

 

                “Not drunk enough if you still managed to get it up,” Ian said. “Kev said she was fucking howling.”

 

                “I didn’t come,” he said, as if it would save his case. Ian smirked at him and he sputtered; “What do you want me to say? Obviously fucking a chick is different than fucking a dude and we both know what I like better.”

 

                “So you missed me?” Ian asked, smug.

 

                “Who the fuck said that?” Mickey grumbled, taking the nearly-dead cigarette off him and smoking it grumpily.


End file.
